Splash
by SogniDoroBella
Summary: Once Upon a Kindergarten series continues with some RedBeauty. Belle & Ruby are off to swim lessons, but things don't go quite as planned. Thanks to all who review, they are such lovely comments. This was a gift to a sweet Tumblr user whose fandom lost to mine in the last ground of Zimbio's couples March Madness poll.


_This is a present for the dear Tantoun on tumblr and as consolation on the last round of Zimbio polls. Enjoy the Red Beauty. It was inspired also partially by tantoun's amazing Re Beauty gleekable art: __ post/44657662037/belle-gives-wolf-ruby-a-bath_

"Ruby, we hafta go," Belle called as she lifted her towel to try and keep it from dragging on the concrete floor of the changing rooms. She gave a little twirl before the giant mirror, enjoying the way her little blue and white polka dotted swimsuit looked, her towel flaring out like a cape.

"I'm… gonna be there later," Ruby's voice floated softly through the curtain.

Belle stopped and moved closer. "But… it's time for class, and it's the very, very first one." With summer coming eventually, Belle's father had decided to sign her up for swimming lessons at the indoor pool and had dropped the suggestion to Granny, too. It was weird because they left Australia at the beginning of summer only to come to Storybrooke and… winter. And now when it was s'posed to be fall, it still felt like winter, but everyone said summer was next. Belle didn't understand why the seasons were upside.

When her friend didn't answer again, Belle looked around and realized all of the other girls had already gone to the pool. She pulled back a corner of the curtain and peeked inside. "You hafta put your swimsuit on first!"

The darker head shook in rebellion. "It… doesn't fit anymore," Ruby lied, looking everywhere but at her.

"It fit yesterday when we played mermaids," Belle reminded her gently. She stepped into the little changing room and tugged the red and hot pink suit from her friend's bag. "It's soooooo pretty."

"I don't think I feel very good," Ruby tried as she played with her half-untied shoe laces.

Stepping forward, Belle leaned forward and pressed a hand to her friend's forehead like she had seen Granny do dozens of times. She was 'spicious that this was just an excuse. "You're just fine. So get into your pretty swimsuit, and then come out or I'm gonna come back and drag you out," she announced, dropping the swimsuit into her friend's lap and turning on her heel and marching out.

Belle was sure to tug the curtain back into place as she made her way to the pool area. The other kids in their swimming class had left towels on chairs in the corner, but she managed to toss hers and catch it onto the line of hooks against the wall. She slipped off her flip-flops and moved toward the pool.

Back in Australia she had gone swimming sometimes with her mummy and papa and with friends, too. But usually she had those float thingies on her arms to keep her up. Her papa and granny said it was okay to still use those sometimes, but it as good to learn to swim without them, too. She'd tried swimming some without them, usually when mummy or papa could be close. It was kind of scary to think about swimming without them at all, but she could be brave. She _would_ be brave.

It was almost time to start, and she could see a nice looking lady making her way to them. Belle was sure she was the teacher because the little symbol on the lady's swimming suit was the same one as the symbol on the signs for the pool. Two little dolphins curved to make a circle. The lady was counting and seemed to be thinking something over as she looked down at the clipboard and counted again, scanning the pool and all around it.

Ruby was going to be late and maybe miss everything if she didn't hurry up. Belle tried to be patient and wait, but when the fast moving and skinniest line on the clock went all the way around twice she snuck back into the changing rooms.

She heard the door creak open, and Ruby held her breath, hoping it was just one of the other kids who forgot something. One finger tugged at the shoulder strap on her swimsuit, and she tried to stay very quiet. She _did_ like her swimsuit—and Belle was right, it _was_ pretty. Granny had picked it out for her the other day, without even asking or having her try it on. That wasn't too weird 'cause while Ruby liked picking out clothes, she hated trying on clothes. Usually, Granny just bought it and exchanged it later if it didn't fit. This new thing was bright pink with red tiger stripes all over it.

"It's time for class," a voice finally called, a voice right outside the curtain to the changing room.

It surprised Ruby enough to make her yelp, almost falling off of the bench. Her hand slapped over her mouth, but it was too late.

Belle had sneaked up to the changing room and Ruby hadn't even heard her. And now she was pulling back the curtain and giving her that _look_ that was kinda like the one Granny gave her when she was trying to get out of doing something. Belle marched forward and gave a big smile as she pointed at the suit. "It's beautiful! See, I told you it was pretty! Now, let's go."

Ruby shook her head and scooted closer to the far corner of the bench. "I think I should just stay here," she said in her littlest voice.

Belle mirrored her shake, her little braid swinging down her back. "We're going to class," she announced, taking Ruby's hand in one of hers and grabbing the big towel. "Come on!"

"Noooooo," came the protest, and Ruby tried to dig her feet into the floor, but they just slid on the concrete. Belle tugged her forward, scooting herself backwards through the door and dragging Ruby with her. They almost made it before Ruby grabbed onto the frame. "You go have fun. I'll just wait—"

"We're going to have fun _together_," Belle insisted. "And you're going to meet new kids, and our teacher looks _nice_. So, come on, Ruby Lucas! Right now!" With one more determined tug, they both popped out into the pool area, almost landing in a tumble before Belle caught herself and someone's arms caught Ruby.

"So that's where you two disappeared to," came a warm voice. Ruby stared up to see a big smile and the most orangey-red hair she'd ever seen. "I'm your teacher, Ariel, and we're ready to start."

Their teacher made sure Ruby was on her feet before putting a hand on each girl's shoulder and guiding them to the others waiting at the edge of the pool. Belle trotted along happily, but Ruby's legs were stiff and she wondered for a wild second if she could make a run for the door leading to the watching room. On the other side of the glass she could see parents talking or doing different things, including Granny who was knitting away.

Belle took a seat on the edge of the pool next to one of the two boys in their class. They only had seven kids, including Belle and Ruby. When the younger girl patted the spot beside her, Ruby reluctantly sat down, too. This wasn't so bad. She wasn't getting _in._ No way. But sitting with just her feet inside wasn't so bad, and the water was nice and warm, not cold like the pools were sometimes even in the summer.

Their teacher made them say their names and then taught them all sorts of rules, and that made Ruby cross her arms and scowl. _Everywhere_ had rules, and some of them she knew already, like no running because it could be slippery. But still, she didn't see why she had to know so many rules like no going to the deep end without the teacher, when she didn't plan to go anywhere 'cept to change her clothes later and then maybe ice cream with Belle and Belle's papa and Granny later.

"Okay, everyone come over to the steps and climb in," Ariel told them now, and what was more, the kids were _doing_ it. Their teacher stepped in first, water up to her waist. She guided each one in and tugged them one by one to the edge of the pool where they could hold on.

"Come on," Belle called as she followed the others and ended up being the third one to get in, shimmying and squirming around in the water in what their teacher said was something they would learn later. Her hands paddled at the water and she kicked a bit as she was guided to the wall. "Ruuuuuuby, it's fun," she insisted, working her hands to pull herself until she was almost in front of Ruby. One little hand reached out, and she tickled Ruby's foot.

She jerked her foot back in reflex, scowling. Her dark head shook firmly. "Nope."

"Don't be 'fraid," Belle said quietly so the others couldn't hear. It was hard to be mad at her when she was trying to be nice, trying not to let anyone hear her so they wouldn't laugh at her.

Before she could protest again, Ariel was in front of her. She caught her up under her arms and lowered her to the water. "Nooooo," Ruby yelped, her feet curling up by her body, but it was pointless. In a moment, she was in the water beside Belle, her hands in the tightest grip ever as they clung to Ariel's.

"Hold onto the wall," Ariel told her, pulling one hand and another and guiding them to the little ledge that was just lower than the edge of the pool where they were sitting.

Ruby hooked one arm over the lip for good measure, her feet scrambling against the side to be sure she stayed in place.

"See? Fun!" Belle smiled. With a little giggle, she took a big breath, her cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk before she slipped _under the water_.

"Belle!" Ruby shouted, trying to keep her hold on the wall while reaching and trying to pull her friend up. "Help!"

Ariel turned, eyes big and scared before she easily scooped under the water and tugged up the littlest girl. "Woah, careful!"

Belle came up with a big burst of bubbles and laughed as their teacher lifted her out. "It's just holding your breath. You blow _out_ the bubbles 'stead of breathing in the water."

"That's… right," Ariel said in surprise. "We'll work on that one later, too. For now, why don't we stay above the water, though?"

Belle nodded with a sunny smile, letting go of the wall with one hand to push loose, wet hair from her eyes. "Ruby, you gotta try it later, kay?"

Eyes still wide in surprise, Ruby shook her head a little. "No… not today," she insisted.

"You can be brave. I've seen you climb up really high, and you could go under the water, too." Belle insisted. "You can do anything."

"You can be brave for both of us," Ruby decided. "But tell me before you do scary things, okay?"

Belle looked like she was going to say something. Like maybe she would say going under the water wasn't scary because Belle had funny ideas sometimes about what was and what wasn't scary. To Ruby, it was definitely scary and something she wasn't going to try any time soon. "Okay," Belle agreed, and Ruby finally felt like she could hold onto the wall without digging her fingers into it so much that they were achy.

"Hey, but you can kick, right? You like to kick," Belle brightened as their teacher showed them how to hold on with their hands and kick out with their legs.

Ruby nodded this time. "I can kick really good! I bet we can kick better than the boys!"

"Yeah!" Belle laughed and started to kick as much as she could. "Let's go!"

With her own laugh, Ruby finally let her feet slip from the wall, and she started to kick hard, smiling big when she saw the waves and splashes trailing behind them. They could do the best job together.


End file.
